Commandant Warz Gill
Commandant Warz Gill appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Commandant Warz Gill (司令官ワルズ・ギル Shireikan Waruzu Giru) is the young commander of the Zangyack invasion forces and the son of Ackdos Gill, the Emperor of the Zangyack. He heads the Zangyack's efforts on Earth from the flagship of the Zangyack Space Armada, the Gigant Horse. Following the failure of the first invasion, Warz was sent by his father to lead the Zangyack in a second invasion now that Earth's primary defense, the Super Sentai, had been lost during the initial attack. Arriving on board the Gigant Horse with Insarn and Barizorg at his side, Warz was infuriated when Damaras informed him that the advance force had been destroyed by pirates; prompting Warz to order Barizorg to delete the failure from the record. Though Warz believed the pirates were not significant enough to warrant a counter-attack; Damaras warned him not to take them too lightly, to which an angry Warz warned Damaras not to dispute him. Warz then ordered the invasion to commence and the Zangyack force led by Action Commander Shikabanen were promptly destroyed by the same pirates that destroyed the advance force, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Soon after, a frustrated Warz shook off Damaras' information of his failure. He called for the next Action Commander, Bongan. After he failed, Warz sent a single Zangyack warship and a squad led by Action Commander Salamandam. He intended for them to ignite all of the Earth's volcanoes, but the ship was destroyed by the Gokai Galleon. Insarn said that Salamandam could still complete his mission, but a furious Warz told them to prioritize the destruction of the Gokaigers who once again succeeded in besting the Zangyack forces. Eventually, Warz learns of the Greatest Treasure the Gokaigers are looking for but believes it to be of little consequence, much to Damaras's dismay. After his Action Commanders time and time again fail to conquer Earth, Warz decides to personally see to it when Deratsueigar is deployed to his services. However, the assault was called off after a stray shot from Gokai Red wounds Warz's arm. When Warz had a cold, Action Commander Daiyarl was sent to harvest joy energy from women in order to make him better. This plot was disrupted by Ahim's disguise ability and stopped by the Greater Power of the Abarangers. After Warz recovered from his cold, he decided to celebrate with a new scheme. With the arrival of Zangyack scientist Zaien, the one who created Barizorg, Warz instructed him to capture strong men in order to mass-produce Barizorg cyborgs. This plot was stopped by Joe (Gokai Blue) along with the rest of the Gokaigers with the help of the Greater Power of the Livemen. When Warz discovered a rival force attacking Earth (Pollution President Babatcheed and the Gaiark remnant) he confronted Babatcheed accompanied by Insarn, Barizorg and an army of Gormin; and the two invading armies fought until the Gokaigers arrived. As his two enemies engaged each other, Warz decided to let the Gokaigers and Gaiark take each other out and departed with Insarn. Shortly afterward, a pair of Dogormin Imperial Guards arrived at the Gigant Horse to present Warz with a gift from his father, the giant robo Great Warz. This made Warz very pleased as he believed he could now easily defeat the Gokaigers once and for all. Although Damaras attempted to talk him out of it, Warz revealed that that he knew Damaras had very little confidence in his abilities and would use Great Warz to prove Damaras and everyone else who doubted him wrong. In private however, he lamented to Barizorg how others never seemed to believe in him and that without Barizorg, Warz would be completely alone. After Barizorg drew out the Gokaigers, Warz took on GokaiOh, GoZyuJin, and Machalcon all at once and easily defeated all of them; scattering the Gokaigers as he blasted GoZyu GokaiOh with the Warz Guilty blast, scattering the pirates. Returning to his ship for a victory celebration, Warz's jubilant mood was cut short when Insarn told him that not only had the Gokaigers survived, but one of them had managed to kill Barizorg. Consumed by despair and rage at losing his only companion, Warz once again took command of Great Warz with the intention of obliterating the Gokaigers once and for all. But even after he defeated MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Machalcon; the Gokaigers refused to give up and in doing so, managed to awaken their own Greater Power, the Kanzen Soul. They then combined with GoZyuJin and Machalcon to form Kanzen GokaiOh. Against the Gokaiger's ultimate weapon, Great Warz was no match and was obliterated by the Gokai Kanzen Burst. Warz, disbelieving that he could be defeated by such lowly opponents, was killed in the resulting explosion and his charred remains were reclaimed from the mecha's wreckage by Damaras. The death of Warz Gill made news across the universe; for one, Basco ta Jolokia read of it in Space Sports Extra. In response, Zangyack multiplied the Gokaigers, with Captain Marvelous in particular being branded with a bounty of Unlimited Reward. In light of the loss of his son, the Emperor Ackdos Gill decided to personally attend to the conquest of Earth, eventually making his way in his Imperial Fleet which destroyed the old Zangyack fleet immediately upon arrival in Earth's orbit. Commandeering the flagship Gigant Horse, the Emperor had his Dogormin Bodyguards take Damaras into confinement for his failure. Though he had the power to break out of his cell at anytime, Damaras accepted this penance and was eager to accept the chance granted to him by the Emperor to eliminate the Gokaigers. Once Damaras succeeded in seizing Captain Marvelous, Ackdos planned to have him publicly executed on Earth. However, the execution was prevented by Navi and Don Dogoier, and Damaras fell in battle against the Gokaigers soon after. Last of the three aides to the late prince was Insarn. As the Empire amassed their forces from across the universe to finally seize Earth, Dyrandoh expected Insarn to be punished for her failure in protecting the prince. Akudos, however, granted Insarn a chance at redemption by facing the Gokaigers, though she too fell. Ultimately, the Zangyack conquest of Earth was thwarted by the Gokaigers, whom destroyed the Gigant Horse along with the entire assembled fleet before slaying Akudos Gill in battle. Just prior to dealing the finishing blow, Captain Marvelous gloated that the Emperor would be lamenting his downfall to his son in the afterlife. Following the Emperor's death, the Empire disolved into minor factions. Unfortunately, he revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen as a member of Dai-Zangyack, under Captain Marvelous' command alongside his father. However he was constantly meek and subserviant around Marvelous and was embarrassed easily, much to his father's shame. During the final battle, he was enlarged to giant size along with Ackdos and briefly fought the Go-Busters, but both were accidentally destroyed during the formation of their ultimate weapon, Big Machine. Along with his father, Warz was survived by his cousin Bacchus Gill who, in honor of their memory, vowed to restore the Space Empire Zangyack. Ultimately, however, he too fell at the hands of the Gokaigers as well as the Go-Busters. Having grown up surrounded by his father's statesmen, Warz constantly felt that others had dismissed him as not living up to his father's example which results in an arrogant, narcissistic, and paranoid attitude as he attempts to excise himself of his insecurities and prove himself worthy of being the next Zangyack Emperor. He has a habit of throwing tantrums and acting like a spoiled child whenever things go wrong, not to mention the fact that he tends to be incompetent in his affairs as a result. He frequently ignores the recommendations of Damaras, refusing to acknowledge the Gokaigers as anything more than a nuisance or even questioning why the pirates would be interested in such a seemingly backwater world as Earth. This causes Warz to become highly hysterical when his missions fail, forcing him to erase his mistakes to cover his tracks and lashing out in violence at his underlings. Warz is also rather cowardly and weak, relying heavily on the protection of Barizorg and has a low tolerance to pain; once falling into screaming hysterics after receiving a minor wound from Captain Marvelous in episode 11. Insarn's attitude towards him at the Gigant Horse's arrival in Earth's orbit suggests a hint of romance between them. Around Barizorg, Warz displays a more vulnerable side, knowing that the cyborg is hardwired to protect him and stay by his side and frequently confides in him his fears and doubts. Joe refers to him as "the emperor's idiot son." In his final moments, Warz indicates that he was playing dumb most of the time. When the Great Warz arrived, he not only tells Damaras off, but also memorized Machalcon's attacks, enabling him to dodge them and score an initial victory. It is only his revenge on the Gokaigers for Barizorg's death that leads to his own. See Also * Prince Vekar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Characters Portrayed by Hirofumi Nojima Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe